3 Bulan Yang Lalu
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingat peristiwa itu,, Zoro x Sanji fanfict,, warning YAOI, bi-shounen


Disclaimer = One Piece, Eiichiro Oda  
Pair = Roronoa Zoro & Sanji

Warning!  
Yaoi, BL

Enjoyed :)

Hujan,,  
membuat suasana malam itu semakin mengerikan, aku terdiam disini, hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sesuatu yang tak berarti. aku benci menunggu.

hujan,,  
mengingatkanku pada dirinya, matanya yang senduh menatapku dalam-dalam. bibirnya tersenyum miris saat memandangku. rintik-rintik air sedingin es yang mengucur dari rambutnya lalu menetes di pundakku. dan pada akhirnya, aku hanya menangisi kepergiannya yang begitu cepat

aku menarik napas panjang, kembali menatap jendela yang basah terkena hujan

"Sudah lama yah, Sanji"

aku menutup mata, kembali mengingat peristiwa itu.

aku kembali bertemu dengannya 3 bulan yang lalu. hahaha,, dia tidak berubah. wajahnya yang tirus di balut kulit kecoklatan mengingatkanku akan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. tatapan mata senduhnya yang tajam di tambah dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. tak ada yang berubah, bahkan cara berbicaranya masih seperti dulu.

Impian menjadi pendekar terhebat telah berada di genggamannya. tidak ada lagi latihan keras, sit up, push up 100 kali, tidak ada lagi acara berenang di musim dingin, mengangkat barbel seberat 50 kilogram dan serangkaian latihan-latihan aneh lainnya. tapi, aku merindukan saat itu. saat dimana diriku selalu menemaninya latihan, saat-saat bersamanya.

"ne,Sanji. ini Vivi."

bagaikan petir di siang bolong, aku kaget setengah mati.

yah,, wanita itu bernama Vivi, wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna biru laut yang tergerai indah di punggungnya, wanita itu memiliki senyum yang manis. dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat memperkenalkannya padaku, tapi sudah bisa kutebak. yah, wanita itu adalah pengganti diriku disaat ini.

pengganti,,

pengganti,, katanya?

aku belum menemukan penggantinya. Tidak, aku tidak bisa menemukan penggantinya. dia begitu sempurna di mataku, begitu indah. aku tidak begitu saja bisa menemukan orang lain yang bisa menggantikannya di hatiku. aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia bersama wanita itu. dan betapa menyedihkannya diriku ketika melihat itu semua.

padahal, aku sudah berharap dia akan memelukku, menciumku, mendekapku dalam genggamannya. meyakinkanku dengan serangkaian kata-kata manis, mengatakan sesuatu yang meyakinkanku, membuatku percaya padanya. tapi kini, harapanku hanyalah sia-sia, semuanya hanya impian kosong yang tidak beralasan.

Aku tersenyum, tersenyum pahit

Oh Sanji, kau begitu bodoh, tidak mungkin dia akan menyukaimu lagi.

Dan ketika aku maju ke arahnya memanggilnya kebelakang, memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan, saat itu aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak mendekatinya. aku menciumnya, di membalas ciumanku. kami berdua berpagut mesra. saling mencium satu dengan yang lain, menyingkirkan semua ego yang ada. yang ada hanyalah perasaan mencinta.

tanpa sadar, bayangan wanita berambut biru itu muncul di pikiranku. segera ku melepaskan ciuman kami lalu mendorongnya jauh, dan meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi yang masih terkejut.

aku tidak bisa, aku tidak boleh egois. dia sudah ada yang memiliki. dan itu bukan aku,, aku harus pergi dari dirinya, selamanya..!

what the hell of it,,

Pergi darinya memang membuatku sakit, tapi itu satu-satunya cara, agar aku bisa tetap mencintainya, tanpa harus bersusah payah menutupi apa yang kurasakan padanya. Tak masuk akal memang. Kepergianku juga merupakan pelarianku. Aku takut, kalau aku masih terus bersamanya, dan akhirnya perasaanku terungkap, bahwa aku masih mencintainya, ia akan menolakku, menjauhiku, melupakanku. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih baik kalau aku yang menyingkir lebih dulu.

yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berlari

berlari sejauh mungkin, pergi dari dirinya, kehidupannya.  
lari.

aku yang tengah panik, membuka pintu apartementku tanpa menguncinya kembali, aku langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya, membanting semua yang ada di hadapanku. berteriak, mengeluarkan amarah yang tengah merasuki diriku.

setelah beberapa lama aku terdiam, terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidurku. dan kembali menangis,,  
menangis miris. mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi.  
mencoba melupakan cinta yang tak mungkin bisa kuraih.

pandanganku beralih pada lemari kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. aku membuka lacinya dengan tangan gemetaran, lalu meraih benda berwarna hitam mengilat.

aku menggenggam benda itu erat sampai tanganku berkeringat.  
aku ingin mencoba menarik platuk benda itu. jari-jariku terasa berat, seakan tidak menginginkan aku menarik pelatuknya.

aku  
aku  
aku

aku tidak bisa...

ng,,  
tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sentuhan yang tidak asing lagi, sentuhan yang pernah kurasakan setahun yang lalu. sentuhan dingin, yang berasal dari kedua tangan yang kekar kecoklatan menggenggam erat pundakku.

Zoro!

"Sanji-kun, aku mencintaimu. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Aku membuka mata,

kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu itu memang memiriskan,, dan kini aku bahagia  
aku tak percaya bahwa hari ini akan tiba

aku akan terus bersamanya,  
aku akan terus memiikinya,,  
kini, aku akan terus mendengar kata-kata itu.

pintu rumah bergerak, seakan ada orang yang membukannya, pandangan mataku berbalik melihat keadan pintu.

"Sanji, aku pulang." kata lelaki itu seraya membanting badannya jatuh ke sofa  
aku tersenyum tipis, lalu menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Selamat datang," 

END  
FYI :: Vivi itu ternyata sepupunya Zoro. ^^


End file.
